


【川次方】【拓莲】梦的泡沫（全一回）

by kavenie



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), 川尻莲 - Fandom, 川尻蓮 - Fandom, 川川コンビ, 川西拓実 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie
Summary: 不知道有没有把故事进清楚，其实就是想想一个他爱他他以为他不爱他其实他就是不说自己爱他的狗血故事。写拓莲总有点ooc的感觉，但是拓哥馋莲莲子身子这种设定一旦接受好像也很带感🤣🤣🤣ps，虽然jiojio老师还没发布但是部分元素有受到jiojio老师启发，谢谢老师提前给我看创作，致敬老师，期待新作发布🥰
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, 川西拓実/川尻蓮, 拓蓮
Kudos: 4





	【川次方】【拓莲】梦的泡沫（全一回）

01

川尻莲不知道该如何定义自己与川西拓实之间的关系。

朋友？好像比这多一些。

情人？似乎又谈不上。

更不是所谓的“友达以上，恋人未满”，因为川尻莲认为这个形容应该留给对彼此未来充满了可能性的人。而他们的关系，他思来想去，大概也只能得出炮友这样的结论而已——只是他单方面地不愿承认。

和川西拓实的相遇是在一次演出后的聚会上，本来不喜欢喝酒的他拗不过朋友的邀请，加上那天在舞台上淋漓尽致的挥洒让他心情澎湃，他也想要借助外力去保留那一刻的兴奋——哪怕他仅仅是一个伴舞，但那仍是他的职业生涯中所获得最好的一次机会——为一个当红的偶像歌手在武道馆上演出。

酒精真是个坏东西啊，川尻莲边喝边这么想着，怎么会有人喜欢喝这种又苦又涩的东西呢，如果不是兴之所至气氛使然，他是绝对不会碰这种东西的。

但他仍感谢自己那天心血来潮的决定，因为在那天那个酒吧里他遇到了川西拓实。

川尻莲几乎是第一眼就被这个染着棕色头发的男人吸引，他不想把自己之后的举动归咎为“酒精作用”，因为他很清楚地知道，即便没有喝酒，他仍然会在他们对上的第一眼之际为他倾倒，下腹传来的胀痛感清楚地传达着这个信息。只是酒精促进了他的胆量，否则他可能没有勇气与一个第一次见面的男人上床——他那会儿甚至还不知道他的名字。

总之一切就那么发生了，在他的眼神落在了那个在酒吧的一角独自酌饮的男人身上之后，在他鬼使神差般走到他身边之后，在他对他做出大胆的邀约之后，他相信，一切都是命运使然。

02

川西拓实一定也是喜欢他的，否则在他们第一次上床之后他应该就不会再见到他。但他依然得到了与他继续见面的机会，虽说每一次见面，大概做的比聊的还多，可川尻莲还是这么执着地相信着。

川西拓实是一个画家，准确来说是一个喜欢画画的人，因为若是能被称为“画家”，大概是能通过画画营生。但川西拓实通过画画的收入为负，他的画并不能得到大众的认可，别说赚钱了，连支付画画工具的钱，都需要靠打别的散工维持。

说来也讽刺，在信息化时代出名不是应该很容易吗？但他却被埋没在时代中，寂寂无名。川西拓实自嘲是自己没有才华导致的必然结果，不过川尻莲却不这么认为。

“可是拓实明明就画得很好啊，正因为我什么都不懂，我才更能感觉得出来就是画得很好，我知道拓实有多热爱绘画！你只是缺少了被看到的机会”，听上去真是逻辑严密。川尻莲说这话的时候川西拓实能看到他眼中的光，是他不敢触及的真诚。

用一个吻回应，符合了川尻莲的期待，也容易了他的应对。

他们的约会地点有时候会在motel，更多的时候是在川西拓实家里，一个在东京闹区有些简陋的民房地下室。

川尻莲曾问他为什么会选在这里，在一般人眼中，这个地方除了小还很因为离酒吧和主干道而异常地嘈杂，川西拓实是个浅眠的人，好几次川尻莲半夜醒来，都发现了川西拓实要么坐在一旁凝望着他，要么就是坐在窗边拿着大素描本画着什么。

“为什么拓实不选个安静一点的地方休息呢？”

而川西拓实的回答是，他喜欢吵闹，吵闹能让他感觉到自己还活着。望着川尻莲奇怪的表情，川西拓实又补充道，“这里便宜又方便，有‘需要’的时候就去酒吧转一圈，多方便啊。”

川西拓实露出不羁的笑，却让川尻莲胸口一震。

“莲君不是早就知道我是这样的人渣吗？”

川西拓实并不是什么好人，这是川尻莲与他有过几次“约会”之后得出的结论。

03

“莲君”——川西拓实总是这样叫着川尻莲，生疏又冷漠。

反观川尻莲，对川西拓实的称呼却有种奇怪的执着。他总是变着法儿叫着川西拓实的名字，从takumi，到takkun，到taku酱，撒娇之间带着依赖带着乞求，虽然知道不好，但他想从川西拓实的应答中看到哪怕一点点关于爱的回应。

人类的欲望果然是会逐渐膨胀的，原以为只要静静和他待在一起就足够了，但是内心深处，仍然在发酵这不满足。不仅是他的身体，还想要把自己的身影也印在他的心上，想要得到他更多更多。去他妈的爱是给他自由，全都是为了达到同等回应的虚假借口。

川尻莲开始通过各种方式入侵川西拓实的生活，几乎是有一半的时间居住在川西拓实的房子里，为他清理并不大的空间，甚至不知道从哪里带来了厨具想为他洗手作羹汤。

他以为川西拓实会觉得高兴，因为在川尻莲眼里他实在太孤单了，他需要有人陪伴，因为拓实一直也在默默接受着他所做的一切并没有反对，所以他应该会是高兴的吧。

然而川西拓实在尝了一口川尻莲花了一天时间为他做的牛尾汤之后，脱口而出的不是夸奖，而是“你还是把你的东西搬出去吧，你在这里，我不方便。”至于是什么不方便，川西拓实没再说下去，川尻莲也没再问。

"嗯，知道了”，他低头喝汤，掩盖自己的情绪，不想他看到自己眼中的失望，但很快被一股巨大的力道扛起，一阵晕眩之间人被丢到了床上，衣物被扯开，腿被抬起，因被进入而感到了一阵撕裂感，但他还是很快就适应了，即便是在这样的情况下，他的身体依然能高度包容他的进入。

“你喜欢过我吗？”他不敢跟川西拓实提到那个字，但“喜欢”是一个可进可退的形容，也是他最低的最卑微的诉求，他知道在这种时候问出这样的话很卑鄙，只是如果两人都处于冷静，他恐怕也不会有这样的勇气。

原本还在他身上的人明显一震，停下了穿插的动作，抬头用说不清的眼神看了他一眼，又迅速换上了一惯的笑颜，“莲君，我不会跟自己不喜欢的人上床。”

所以，是喜欢的意思吧……他想，也许这就够了。他主动迎起身子，想亲吻那厚实的并不像薄情的双唇，却被那人狠狠推到在身下。

“莲君，不要把自己想成是救世主……”说完，川西拓实咬破了川尻莲的唇，不带一丝怜悯地蹂躏，同时加快了身下的抽插，川尻莲只闻到男性荷尔蒙混杂着血液的腥味，但他很快就忘记了这一切，因为他再也忍不住因爽快而溢出呻吟，因为他们都放弃了思考。

也不知道是何时开始，他们仿佛都习惯了用性爱来逃避那个最初的问题。

04

川尻莲坐在酒吧的角落，将一杯杯黄汤灌入肚中，甚至还发出了痴痴的笑。要是那一天他没有来到这家酒吧，没有与那双深邃的双眼对上，那是不是现在的他就不会那么难过？可哪怕都到了这般田地，他仍感激那一晚的相遇。

川西拓实是让人上瘾，却又带着剧毒的药。

酒精真是个好东西啊，能让人忘记了所有烦恼，喝醉了睡过去就仿佛就可以当做一切都没有发生，现实也会变成梦境。

“莲君，你喝醉了，回去了”，他果然做梦了吧，不然怎么会听到拓实的声音。他这么想着，脑子越来越不清醒，失去意识之前，他似乎是倒在了一个熟悉的胸膛前。

再次睁开眼，他才清楚地意识到自己刚刚并不是在做梦，因为他正睡在川西拓实的床上，而房间的主人正坐在床边，拿着那本大素描本专注地画着。灯光洒在他的侧脸与挥动的手上，显得他是那么得干净。

“醒了？”川尻莲看得专注，反而是川西拓实发现了他已醒来。

“不能喝酒干嘛喝得那么醉啊，这样的莲君一点都不可爱，我买了早餐，快去洗漱之后过来吃。”或许是川西拓实难得展示的温柔让他有点轻飘飘。他乖乖地梳洗完毕，乖乖地坐在餐桌前看川西拓实为自己张罗，甚至看到川西拓实拿出一个小绒盒子，向他展示了一枚戒指。

川尻莲觉得一定是自己在做梦，这一切，会如自己想象的那般发展了吗？但川西拓实的话让他清楚地确认，他并不是在做梦，那种被轻飘飘的云带到天空又被迅速抛下全身触地五脏六腑都被炸开的痛感怎么可能是在做梦——

他说：

“莲君，我准备要跟别人结婚了，虽然这是我自己的事，但是我想我们的关系还要不要继续，这个决定应该留给你来做。”

川尻莲感觉自己肺部的空气都被抽干了，一瞬间大脑嗡嗡作响。他仿佛一条离开了海水的鱼，无法呼吸，又仿佛有无数个泡沫在他脑海里炸裂。

心碎的声音，竟是这样的。

直到手上的痛感越来越剧烈，川尻莲才回过神来原来自己狠狠地打了川西拓实一巴掌。力度之大，令川西拓实的嘴角都流出了血。

川西拓实并没有生气，反而是握起他的手，一脸无所谓地问道：“疼吗？”

这不合时宜的动作让川尻莲又痛又恼火，所有的委屈与不甘都化作无数的拳头与巴掌频密地落在川西拓实身上，但他并不在乎也不反抗，摆明了就是如果你能消消气就随便你吧的态度。

没意思，真的没意思，不知怎的，一股劲儿上来了，川尻莲朝着川西拓实的肩头就是狠狠一咬，终于引得川西拓实发出了疼痛的抗议。他推开川尻莲，紧握着他的双肩，看着是满眼通红的川尻莲，双手移至他的脸，带血的唇精准地狠狠地对他亲吻，又是那种带着血腥味的吻。川尻莲想不通为何他们会走到这一部，却又无法抗拒只能本能地顺从地回应，陷入了一波又一波由川西拓实制造的浪潮中。

川尻莲一向好眠，这一晚他却一夜未眠，大概是情绪作用，更是不舍。

他们有过很多次性爱，但没有一次像昨晚那般激烈，两人都像想把对方融入自己的骨髓里，一次又一次，直到双方都再也没有任何余地与力气。

虽然川西拓实的房子在地下室并没有阳光照射，但川尻莲却清楚地感受到天亮了。

他知道川西拓实也是醒着的，他从背后圈着自己，双手一直没放松。这是他第一次有这样的举动。川尻莲记得，心理学上有一种说法是从背后抱着一个人，是一种乞求与依赖的表现。

所以，拓实对他，也有爱恋与舍不得吧。但是第三者，破坏别人的家庭，他真的没有办法。

矛盾的两端不停揪扯着他，如果可以，他真的很想想鸵鸟一样逃避这一切。是不是只要他不睁开眼，一切就不会结束了？

可是，梦终究是会醒的啊。

“takkun，我们结束吧。”

川西拓实轻轻笑了，笑声从他震动的胸前传达到他的后背，但他只觉得冰凉。

“好，如你所愿。”

梦醒了，泡沫破碎了……

05

“莲，这边这边！”路边一个红色头发男子对远处一个紫发男子挥手，示意他往自己这边来。

“纯喜，好久不见了，还好吗？”川尻莲出国有一年多了，难得回国，一群好友当然不能放过约他聚会的机会，怕他不认得路，还特意叫纯喜接他一同前去。

“你小子还记得我啊，出国那么久，一直也不跟我们联系。我当然过得没你好啊，你看你越来越帅气了啊！你说一年前忽然离开日本说什么要去韩国，我们都觉得你是不是太冲动了，但是现在在日韩两国还有谁不知道PD川尻的名号啊。”

“都是朋友给面子而已”，十月的东京街头，已经有了深深的寒意，离开已经一年多了，但是有些东西好像一直都还没变。去聚会场所的路上，他们有一下没一下得聊着过往，聊着这最近发生的事，却有意无意避开聊当初毅然决然离开的原因。

忽然川尻莲的目光被路边展览馆的巨幅海报吸引。

那是一幅宣传近期馆内展览作品的广告，主题是璀璨的原石~那些有惊人能力的天才画家们~。眼前的一切，让他又想起了那个少年，那个被深深藏在心底，不曾对任何人提起过的少年。

“进去看看吧”，仿佛是有某种牵引般，他的脚不受控制的进入了会场。

会场并不大，里面的人更是稀少，也是，绘画艺术已经越来越小众，若不是他心里如有桎梏，他应该也不会想要进来看看。

场内人虽然不多，但却有一群人围着其中一个展点观摩。

“这是本次展览中，作者最特别的一位。之前还有电视台来采访了”见他们有兴致，馆内人员向他们介绍道，“非常建议两位参观。”

“果然是很特别”，纯喜发出感叹。在几幅水彩画旁边，展出的居然是类似手稿一般的素描画，虽然是人物画，画的却都是局部。

有的是一只手、有的是一个嘴角的侧脸、有是一双被被子覆盖似乎因睡眠而曲起来的长腿……

但是为什么，这些画居然让他有一种特别的熟悉感。

“莲，你觉不觉得……”他转向川尻莲，发现他直直地盯着一张素描画，一动不动。

川尻莲胸口重重一震！

这些画虽然没有画出一张完整的脸孔，但这些部位却来自同一个人。

这是他！

川尻莲很确定，这几幅素描画像中画的都是他自己！

特征太明显了，比如说嘴角间的痣，比如说胸口间的痣，比如说膝盖因常年练习而磨损的疤痕都得到了十足的还原。

他可以百分比确定能画出这样的画来的人只有拓实。

为什么？为什么拓实要画他？

这些画，没有名字的落款，却精确地表明了每一张的绘画日期，横跨了他们在一起到他们分开之后的期间，一直到半年前。

为什么？他不是应该很庆幸终于摆脱了他这个牛皮膏药了吗？为什么还用这样温柔的笔触，描绘着他的每个部分？还有那只手，无名指间戴着的，不正是他们诀别的那天晚上他给他看的那只戒指吗？

为什么，为什么？太多的思绪困扰着他，让他无法思考，他只能目不转睛地继续盯着这些画，生怕放过一丝丝细节。

他的视线凝聚到画面的一角，血管里有一股汹涌狂潮让川尻莲无法思考！他气息开始喘，额角沁出细汗，大脑轰轰作响，最后一切的情绪都涌上了眼角，眼泪无意识且不受控制地流下。

就这么看着他的画，他越哭越大声，甚至引来了旁人的侧目也无法停止。

因为他终于看到，在每一幅素描纸小小的角落里，每一幅都留有同样的两句小小的文字。有飞扬的，有用力的，有轻轻描绘的，反映着作者的各种情绪，而各种情绪，又凝固在这简单的两句话中——

“  
we are blood

my love

”

\-------喜欢HE的朋友请不要继看下去，就当上面是结局预警线--------

（maybe是另一个结局）

深夜时段，某电视台播放着一个知名的知名的节目，而今天的主题名为《当代日本的梵高——天才画家背后，无法传递的爱？》

各位观众，大家好，欢迎大家收看今天的节目，最近在东京有一个非常有人气的画展，不知道电视机前的大家有去观看吗？这个画展汇聚了现今日本备受瞩目的年轻画家的作品，其中一位特殊的少年——来自关西出身的年轻画家川西拓实，受到了大家的关注。

“川西桑的画给人一种生命的炙热感，仿佛他是以生命作为燃料在进行创作的。”

“怎么说呢，他的风格很可以说很极端，他画的静物都很狂野，但画的人物却反而有一种静谧的感觉。像那套吾爱系列，好像说并不是公开的画像，那个应该是他的恋人吧，总觉得，好像他在用画笔传达着很细腻的感情。”

“对对对，我懂，我也有这种感觉，不知道他们最后有没有在一起。不管有没有在一起，都是个悲伤的故事吧！”

“太遗憾了，明明那么有才华的一个人……”

“他死后才华才被人们发现，确实太遗憾了……”

这位被誉为日本当代的梵高，天才少年川西拓实，年纪轻轻就拥有媲美大师的才华。但在世时却未能得到赏识，生前只能靠做些零工支撑着画画所用支出，日子过得十分窘迫。

据悉，川西先生在2年前已得知自己患上了绝症，但坚强的他直到生命的最后一刻，他仍未放弃画画。他一生未有婚姻，也无子女，这背后支持他的，到底是一股什么力量？

在节目组查找相关资料的时候，却意外发现，在一年前的东京街头，节目组曾偶遇了这一位当时还寂寂无名的天才，当时的他已经患病，却并未对节目组透露这方面的信息，珍贵的影像，记录了少年怎样不为人知的过往？——

工作人员：“你好，这是XXX电视台，我们可以帮你支付的士的费用，请问可以去你家吗？”

川西：“哦，你好，我一个人住，大概没有关系，只是可能家里会比较乱一些”

工作人员：“您的名字和职业是？”

川西：“哦哦，抱歉我还没自我介绍，我叫川西拓实，是一名，嗯，非职业画家，好像也没有什么正当职业。”

（镜头切换到主干道一个地下室中）

工作人员：“家里好像是有点乱，但是画有好多啊”

川西：“抱歉，家里已经挺长时间没有收拾的了，但这样会给我一种安全感，好像一切还跟从前一样。”

工作人员：“看这些放置的画，您画得真好。您现在正在画的这副是？”

镜头转到了一副还未完成的画作上，一个小男孩半蹲在地上，一旁另一个小男孩对他伸出了手。

川西：“是还在画的画，不好意思见笑了”

工作人员：“画的真的很好！”

川西：“啊，谢谢夸奖，我画得并不好，但以前也有一个人一直这么鼓励我，让我一直在坚持着。那个人曾对我说，在他眼里我是最好的，真的……很谢谢他一直给我鼓励。”

工作人员：“哦？是恋人吗？”

川西：“嘛，不算是，说实话，我在最糟糕的时候遇到他，怎么说呢，就，我时常会觉得，是我在用卑鄙的方法向他吸取营养，是我自己配不上他……”

工作人员：“是前女友？看起来你好像还是很爱她啊，可能她现在也在看着电视，你有什么想对她说的吗？”

川西：“不是前女友，也没什么好说的，我不能拖累……他应该不会看到节目，他不爱看电视。”

工作人员：“那你有画过这位吗？能给我们看看吗？”

镜头顺着川西拓实的眼扫到一本置放于床头的大素描本。

川西：“不行不行，抱歉，不好意思。”

工作人员：“看来，这是你的秘密啊。”

川西：“嗯，是的，得永远藏起来，不能被任何人发现的秘密。”

00

“takkun，让我一直在你身边吧”

“莲，我一直都在你身边啊”

\---------THE END--------

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道有没有把故事进清楚，其实就是想想一个他爱他他以为他不爱他其实他就是不说自己爱他的狗血故事。
> 
> 写拓莲总有点ooc的感觉，但是拓哥馋莲莲子身子这种设定一旦接受好像也很带感🤣🤣🤣
> 
> ps，虽然jiojio老师还没发布但是部分元素有受到jiojio老师启发，谢谢老师提前给我看创作，致敬老师，期待新作发布🥰


End file.
